Eternal Nightmare
by YummySparklys
Summary: Sniper wakes up in a dark, mysterious maze alone, clueless of what's going on. Little did he know, a killer had been sent there as well, though identity unknown. Can Sniper escape from the mysterious killer and maze alive? What would be the fate of him? Will his questions ever be answered? First fic. Feedback much appreciated.
1. A Proper Greeting

**First fanfiction. Don't kill me pls. I tried ;w;**

* * *

_Darkness. It's everywhere. Sniper warily got up from the floor and look around. He wandered into nowhere for it was the only thing in sight. Suddenly, his back felt strangely warm. Turning around, he saw his parents standing there, waving to him next their home in the light. It felt so soft and comforting. Sniper reached out to call them but there wasn't a sound to be heard. He held his throat, wondering why he couldn't speak. The image of his parents suddenly floated away, far from his sight. Reaching his hand out, he ran after them but only to find the floor under him vanquish. He cried out for help. Yet again, no voice. Falling. Never an end..._

* * *

Sniper jolted awake from his slumber. His heart raced from the past events. Sweat dripped down his cheek as he tried to catch his breath. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, trying to comprehend what happened. Falling. Darkness. Family. It doesn't make any sense to him. Nothing ever made sense to him. His eyes burrowed in frustration. He sighed, staring at the ceiling. Finally, he gave up and decided it was just a common nightmare.

'Right..' He closed his eyes and began to lie down again, trying to cool off on the cold concrete.

Wait, concrete?

He snapped open his eyes quickly sat up then sporadically shifted his gaze around the area, trying to compensate his surroundings. This wasn't his van nor was it his base! It was-!.. He didn't know where this was.

It seemed odd...Almost like came directly from a bad dream. Everything was painted black with red outlines around the sides. Small, red torches were placed on some of the edges of the walls. Plus, the walls were huge, making him feel like an ant compared to them. Multiple pathways were spread out in front and behind him. Something clicked in his head. The entire thing was like a maze! He quickly stood up and continued to look around, rotating himself with small steps.

The sharpshooter's first instinct is to find a weapon to defend himself. His daily weapons had been long gone from his hands so there wasn't really a reason to worry about them. Being an assassin he is, he should have some hidden pocket knives in case of an emergency and of course he's supposed to have more than one. Sniper first patted his pouch. Nothing. Under his shoes? Still nothing. In his secret pocket? Empty. His hat! It had to be in the strap of his hat! Nothing once again.

Now he began to worry. Without a weapon he's surely to die! He could fight with his fists like Heavy, however he wasn't as good as him considering that he wasn't in good shape. He tried to remain calm and think of a strategy but no luck what so ever. A groan escaped his throat. Guess he'd have to go the old fashion way. Sniper took small steps towards a hallway ahead of him. Taking a gulp, he headed forward.

* * *

Each step the Aussie took made him wonder. Who brought him here? Why did they bring him here anyways? Did the others get taken here as well? Are they alright? Questions unanswered started to fill him mind only ending up walking into a wall, hitting his head. He rubbed his forehead in pain, and noticed that he has approached a two way path. On the wall ahead of him had two arrows painted in black. Both were facing the opposite direction of each other.

Sniper grumbled. He never liked those "Let fate decide" things. It annoyed him. However, he was quick to get over it and headed left

'Just follow your instinct, mate..' He continuously reminded himself.

While walking ahead, he examined the walls that enclosed him. Surprisingly, it wasn't brick or concrete but a mixture of both combined. Not only did it look weird, but it gave off some kind of black smoke, making it have an eerie feeling. Plus it smelled like someone died and was incinerated. He shifted away from the wall and decided to walk in the center of the pathway, afraid that the smoke might bring some side affects to him if he were to be near it too often.

"One way or another. That's what this place is all about," Sniper thought as he went through another pathway. A dead end. He blinked as the discovery finally made it to his head. Frustration bubbled up in his chest.

"Oh great. Just great! There's dead ends in this bloody maze! Of course there are! How could I be so stupid!" He fumed, smacking himself on the head. This in particular just made things a lot harder for him to comprehend.

He punched the wall in anger, but soon regrets it as the black smoke seeped out of the wall, burning through his glove and onto his skin. He swiftly pulls his hand away and winced in pain, cursing under his breath. Breath heavy, the Sniper brought his hand closer to him to check the injuries. Half of his glove was burnt off along with parts of his skin. He used his other hand to touch it gently. Fingertips barely grazing on the injury and yet it felt like all hell was going loose on there. He hissed in pain and pulled back, then quickly snatched a part of his T-shirt, tearing it off clean, and carefully bandaged it, ignoring the tingly feeling the best he could.

"That was suppose to be a job for the Medic..." he grumbled. "Yer such a bloody idiot, you."

Turning away to leave, he suddenly tensed up upon feeling a strange presence. A dark presence. It was behind him, lurking. He took a step forward. Another step. It was reaching for him. He could feel it. Slowly, he began to pick up his pace as he felt it continue moving forth until he was at his maximum speed. He didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to get away from whatever that thing was. Running directly of the center of each pathway, he was careful to not to make the same mistake again. Turning left, then right, dead ends popping up here and there. The black mist seemed like it was trailing after him too. He hated this. Soon Sniper was wheezing from the lack of oxygen. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. The presence was no longer around him.

"Thank god it wasn't following me..." He managed to pant out. He looked up, eyes blurred from sweat, to examine his surroundings. It's not familiar to him at all.

"Heh...I'm lost ain't I. Bloody hell...I'm really stupid," He chuckled to himself using one of his hands to wipe away the sweat. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Hopeful Outcomes

**Woahh- What could this be?! A new chapter of something made a year ago?! Sorcery! But hey, new chapter for you because I finally got the motivation to write one. ;3**

* * *

It's been a while. Sniper continued to pant heavily as his heart rate slowed down. He dryly licked his lips and peered at his watch with anticipation, then scoffed at its results of a big crack on the glass and stopped clock hands.

"Oi really hate this..." he grumbled. It's not like anyone was here to respond to him anyways.

The wound on his hand stopped sizzling with pain as he lifted it up to his face. That's a good start. Slowly, he began to stand up, sighing with a bit of relief when he felt a bit more safe.

The questions of 'how?', 'why?', and 'what if?' ran through his head once again as he stabilized himself upright. His gaze to the dull colored ground with the glimpse of his long, lanky legs. His mind seemed fogged at the moment.

Just then, a wave of nausea washed over him. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. The burn in his palm began to prick him like small thorns and needles, like someone had numbed it with poison. His stomach churned uncontrollably, making him feel like puking. His body lurched forward a little, threatening to make him fall as uncertain memories flooded his mind. 'What's going on?!' was the only thought racing through Sniper's head as shut his eyes tight

Inhaling a couple of deep breathes of the murky air, he calmed down, regained his sturdy posture, and looked at his blistered, bandaged hand with disgust, fear, and confusion.

"How the bloody 'ell did it turn out like this..?" He groaned, eyebrows furrowed with frustration. Small flashbacks shot up into his head, recalling his stupidity just before. With a roll of his eyes, he let out a growl.

He was talking to himself. Why was he talking to himself? Sniper glanced at the direction of where he began. Why did he run again? He couldn't remember even though it was just a few moments ago. He looked up from his position. No way was he alone in this place, right?

'Maybe I should retrace my steps...' The thought quickly traveled to the back of his head as he studied the dark, torch-lighten pathway that was now being engulfed into a black fog. He recoiled, wide-eyed.

"Nah." He shifted his gaze away, afraid if he stared too long, something would happen. And even if he did go back, he wouldn't be able to know where to go from there. Yet standing right in the middle of nowhere didn't help him process the idea any better.

Sniper wasn't sure about anything anymore. Did the person who brought him here want him to be confused? Was the person even human? Why so many questions? The Aussie slapped his good hand onto his face and slowly slid it down.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled, throwing his head back and gripping the sides of his hair.

His voice echoed throughout the large yet enclosed landscape. It sounded cold; mocking even. Another sigh escaped his lips. There wasn't much time to waste here.

"If only I knew the time," He muttered, snickering at his own joke. Not daring to stand around any longer, Sniper began to walked an enclosed pathway similar to the rest. Black mist seeped out of the walls, as if it wanted to capture something that passes by. He shuddered at the thought.

What can a mere bushman like him do in a maze like this? He no longer knows.

* * *

Of which seemed like hours passed by as the sharpshooter continued on his journey in finding an exit. Nothing useful had come into his path yet.

Everywhere he went looked almost exactly the same. Ebony colored walls and dark mist floating around him in an unsettling matter and paths lightened up with dim torches that end with either a dead end or a four-way stop. A grumble of frustration would emit from his throat each time. Dehydration and stress were quick to catch up to him with each turn he made. The more ways he ventured, the more annoyed and confused he became.

'Bet Truckie could get us outta here in no time if he were with me.' A smile perked onto Sniper's face at the thought of the the Texan being a perfect guide. Engineer had helped the team more times than he could count.

What of luck has something new happened in the maze. It made Sniper's eyes widen, not with joy, but with shock. Splattered blood caked the sides of a pathway he had his attention adverted to. What was even worse was that it seemed fresh. He wanted to believe that the wetness was caused by the humid air that lingered, but sadly it wasn't. The amount of black gas seemed strong in that area, making the Aussie scowl at it and consider another way.

'So it's attracted to blood, huh? Creepy as fuck.'

Would the mist hurt him as before? It didn't do anything but tickle his skin when he walked through all those other passages. The only thing that actually injured him was touching the wall, and he wouldn't lie, it stung like a bitch. The feeling still lingered on his hand too, so he was extra cautious in his moves.

Maybe the fog won't actually damage him at all. Sniper took a step forward, frowning when the mist crawled closer to his foot. He hesitantly stuck his unwounded hand into the mist, then his whole arm, and quickly pulled back when he sensed something crawling up his limb. It felt like someone slowly rubbing sandpaper on his skin, but like he knew the feeling anyways. He rubbed his arm awkwardly, trying to erase the prickling sensation.

It was nice to learn something new and all but what's the point if learning it if you're never going to use it? The bushman stared through the darkening air swarming the blood, barely able to see the end of the lane. Of course, his first instinct was to back away, change his course completely, and forget about the path but curiosity got the best of him. He had to figure out what was beyond that fog, though it would be a big risk that he'd probably regret later.

The Aussie peered at his hand, then the alleyway before sucking in a deep breath and walking back a few steps. Heart beating fast in his chest, he charged into the never-ending swarm of inky mist in hopes of finding use of whatever was at the end.

* * *

**I decided to edit this a bit so.**


End file.
